The day I almost lost her
by Isssssssssi
Summary: Becker is realising that he is in love with Jess but he is afraid to tell her because he thinks she does not feel the same way but little does he know that Jess is afraid to tell Becker that she has feeling for him because she is afraid of the same thing what will happen will these two face their fears and tell each other or not (This story is not complete but I will complete it)


_The day I almost lost her_

 _So far today has been a normal day well as , normal as it gets when you work for the ARC . No Anomalies that rarely happens , and just as I say that …_

 _"Jess where's the Anomaly. " A sexy voice asks me as he ran to me and all I could think was Becker . No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about him_

 _"Jess!" Becker said angrily ,immediately I snapped out of it . Estimated journey time 15 minutes , population density low" I said "Finally Jess " Becker said "Abby,Connor,Matt ,Becker I'm sending you the coordinates now " I said over the Cooms everyone ran off except for Becker he quickly ran back over to me and said "Jess I'm sorry I shouted at you I'm just having a bad day today , can you forgive me." Becker said and as he said that I saw the look in his face and immediately I could tell that it was more than that but It had to wait . " You don't have to apologise for that but I forgive you Becker , now go and handle that anomaly "_

 _-So far the first part of this fanfiction was in Jess's point of view from now on until I change it it will be in Becker point of view and some times it will be narrative-_

 _I heard Jess say those words and I feel relived I don't know why I snapped at her , but what ever it was I have to put it on hold I have to do my job even though I can't get Jess of my mind ! But that will have to wait, because now I have to catch up with the other and deal with this Anomaly again like always. After about a 15 minute car ride like Jess predicted … she's amazing . Why do I keep having these thoughts towards Jess lately... again what ever it is it has to stop I have to focus on my job . So Becker got out of the black SUV and joined Connor , Abby , Matt and Emily and obviously the ARC agents , by the time I got there Connor had already locked the Anomaly so my first instinct was to ask " Any signs of an Incursions?" " No it doesn't look like it "Abby said but just after she said that we heard a Scream._

 _"Abby, Connor, Matt , Emily you come with me . Sergeant O'Brian (he was one of the ARC workers obviously) you stay with the rest of the team and guard the Anomaly if anything happens tell me " Yes captain " Sergeant O'Brian said while saluting , so Matt and the rest of us ran towards the scream. By the time we made it to the place where the scream came from there where about 5 people covered in blood lying dead on the ground thenI heard Connor say "Jess … well there is definitely a creature incursion " "what ,what kind of incursion why do you sound so worried … do you know what kind of animal it is from what era …" I could heard Jess over the Coms she sounded so worried I couldn't take it so I cut her off "Jess send backup and multiple medics … Jess we don't know what kind of creature it is and we don't know what era it's from but one things for sure it's a carnivor and if this thing spreads we're doomed " "Becker those where two things but nevertheless medics and backup are on there way "Jess said sounding kind of pleased with herself probably because she corrected me but again I have to get her of my mind . Just then there were more screams we ran towards them and again 5 bodies drenched in blood "what could be causing these attacks it can't be doing alone "Emily said sounding quite worried just then Abby saw something out of the corner of her eye and shouted "Over there look " she pointed at a about a 10 inch (25.4cm) purple insect crawling out of one of the dead bodies. Becker being who he is did what his instincts told him he immediately shot at it but it was still moving so he shot it again on a higher level on his EMD but stil did not work so he shot it one more Time on the maximum Level on his EMD but still nothing ."What the Hell is that thing it's not affected by the EMD's nothing should be able to survive that " Becker angrily and rushed over to his black SUV and opened a secret compartment in the car trunk and grabbed out a G36C (it's a type of Gun ,google it if you don't know ) and shot without hesitation_

 _this time it worked . "Jess can you tell backup to go back to the ARC and go to the Armory and get the Normal guns NOT THE EMD'S what ever these things are they are not affected by the EMD'S" Becker Told Jess over the Cooms but just as he finished his sentence backup arrived . "Becker what do these things look like maybe I can find some information on them ?" Jess asked curiously_

 _but in stead of Becker Matt answered " There about 10 inches (25,4cm) long ,purple and how could I forget carnivorous " "Ok thanks Matt i'll get back to you if I find something " Jess said_

 _Just then I heard Emily say "One of them is breathing" Everyone except for me ran over I went to the The other black SUV where the soldiers were waiting for orders ._

 _So I told them to head back to the ARC and get proper firearms._

 _After I told them that I ran over to the others , but as I got there Abby said " he's not breathing… ". before she was finished talking one of them crawled out of his mouth it tried to jump on Abby but Connor pulled her to the side giving me enough time to shoot it without hurting Abby . I told every one to get back and just then Jess got back to us she had information on the bugs "Becker can you hear me ." She asked " I can here you Jess " I answered sounding quite relieved to hear hear "So if I'm correct this creature is from the future nothing that was before us could survive the EMD's which means …" Jess answered but was cut of by Connor "it's used to electricity so it comes from an era where there is mostly electricity " "that's right" Jess said_

 _"Great now we know why they surive the EMD'S and where there from. It that doesn't answer how we kill them "but before I could finish I heard a scream coming from the Anomaly "Matt you come with me Connor, Abby, Emily you stay and guard the bodies make sure that all the creatures are dead " I ordered_

 _Matt and I ran to the Anomaly but by the time we got there all of the say agents where dead there were 3 creature on the Agents, immediately shot them "Jess...9 Agents down killed by the creatures " I told Jess but it was weird I swear it sounds like there's static electricity messing with the Cooms "What …Becker ...I can Barely hear you " Jess answered but I could barely hear her "Jess we need you here now " I said hoping she could hear me. "Ok Becker on my way " Jess answered and I was so relieved to hear that "What's going on with the Cooms I can't get through to Emily or the others ."Matt said worried but just then backup came with the guns "Matt take these to Abby, Connor and Emily "I handed him 4 Mossberg 590 Cruiser with door breaching brake - 12 gauge (again if you don't know what it is google it) and take some of the soldiers with you .And just like that he was gone "I want all of you to patrol the area make sure nothing else esacped ...ok ."I commande "of course captain " they said and again just like that they were gone and a few minutes later Jess arrived it was so good to see her . She looked so beautiful as she got out of her car …. what am I thinking...she looks Beautiful what's wrong with me ? I have to ignore whatever is happening to me right know and focus on my job ."Becker " Jess said while waving, she came running over . Just as she headed towards me I looked at her with a confused look "What's wrong " Jess asked "nothing it's just how can you run in those shoes."I asked "Practise" she said I laughed at her a little and she giggled. Her giggles are so cute ...what is wrong with me ...could it be that ….I'm ..in ...love with ...Jessica Parker._


End file.
